Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rewarding engagement with a sports franchise. The present invention more specifically relates to utilizing social and gaming platforms to engage with a sports franchise in real time at a venue hosting an event involving said franchise.
Description of the Related Art
Sporting events involve a significant amount of downtime. For example, an NFL football game is technically a 60-minute affair with four 15-minute quarters, the duration of the game is usually closer to three or four hours. The reasons for the discrepancy in game-play time versus actual time is nearly endless. For example, the imposition of injury time outs, TV time outs, team time outs, and half-time alone add considerable time to the course of the game. Resetting the ball in the field of play, instant replay of disputed calls, and interrupting on field skirmishes also lend to the actual length of the event.
During this time, attendees at a football game or other sporting event may become bored or distracted. Many attendees will now turn to their mobile device to “surf the web” or check in on any number of social media platforms. While various venues will attempt to entertain attendees with highlights on the Jumbo-Tron or other events on the field of play, they cannot compete with the variety of content otherwise available to a user on their mobile.
There is a need in the art for sports teams and venue operators to better engage fans during downtimes in game play by way of user mobile devices.